With such connectors, it is desirable for the wiring of the electrical conductors to the sockets of the female portion and to the conductive pins of the male portion to be capable of being performed in a manner that is as simple as possible.
It is also desirable for the connector system to have dispositions making it possible without risk of error to mount the insulating elements of the socket and of the plug in a manner that is easily identifiable, particularly concerning the various electrical conductors connected to the terminals.
It is also desirable to have an electrical connector system in which coupling and mechanical connection between the male portion and the female portion of the connector can be performed simply and reliably so that the user is certain that electrical coupling has indeed been achieved.
It is also desirable for the two portions of the connector to be of a structure that is as simple as possible, so as to facilitate use thereof and reduce manufacturing costs.
Finally, it is desirable, particularly for the conductive sockets of the female portion, for them to be protected against any risk of mechanical damage when coupling together the male and female portions.